1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing an audio signal and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for processing audio signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an audio signal is outputted via a loud speaker of a television or a portable device, a headset or the like. Before the audio signal is outputted via a speaker or the like, an audio processor is able to perform noise canceling, normalizing, volume adjustment functions and the like to the audio signal.
However, in the related art, such processing as noise canceling, normalizing and the like is performed individually and independently. Moreover, when an audio content varies widely (e.g., zapping between TV channels or radio channels (several songs) is performed), normalizing may not be performed according to a characteristic o the audio content.
Moreover, since noise varies rapidly when volume goes up or down, a listener may hear how a normalizer of a background noise adjusts the volume.